Modern Love
by Juuuuubbs
Summary: Três empregos, uma filha pequena, bons amigos, ex-namorado irritante. Rin queria resolver tudo, mas nada nesta vida é facil para uma mãe solteira e, com a chegada de um certo vizinho, as coisas tendem a se complicar.
1. Bottoms Up

_- Myoga vai aparecer aqui que horas? - Um rapaz de longos cabelos prateados perguntou enquanto secava um copo._

_- Ele não vai trabalhar hoje... – O moreno que limpava o balcão respondeu cansado. - Não viu na tabela de funcionários de hoje?_

_- Se eu estou perguntando é por que não sei. – Respondeu rispidamente. - Quem vai ficar encarregado hoje?_

_- Por que é assim toda vez que você trabalha? – Passou mais windex no balcão._

_- O que você quer dizer?_

_- Inuyasha, você sabe ler? – O homem o encarou seriamente._

_**- É LÓGICO QUE SIM! TA ME CHAMANDO DE ANALFABETO? QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?**_

_**-**__ Takigawa. - O moreno respondeu com um sorriso sacana._

_- O que o Takigawa tem a ver com tudo isso?_

_- Ele vai ficar encarregado hoje. – O sorriso aumentou ao ter conseguido confundir o rapaz._

_- E quem vai ficar no lugar de Miuki hoje?_

_- Pelo que vi na tabela, como todos os outros funcionários fazem-, hoje é a Rin. – O moreno limpando o balcão falou decepcionado._

_- Qual é o problema com Rin? – O rapaz tornou a perguntar. – Ela trabalha bem, é simpática..._

_- Mas toda vez que ela trabalha, as garotas vão embora. As mais bonitas tentam competir com ela, mas sempre desistem..._

_- Você não muda mesmo Miroku. Vamos ter que usar a plaqueta com os descontos hoje, certo?_

_- Certo, não que isso vá resolver alguma coisa. Elas entram, não recebem atenção e somem... – Miroku suspirou desanimado. - Ao menos eu posso ficar observando uma mulher bonita à noite toda. – Viu o outro rapaz rindo._

_- Como se você tivesse alguma chance com ela. – Guardou o copo e caminhou para fora do salão._

_- Ei! Inuyasha! É lógico que eu tenho uma chance!_

_Apenas ouviu uma gargalhada vindo da cozinha._

_- Ao menos eu sei ler... – Miroku suspirou irritado, antes de ser acertado por uma panela que voou da cozinha._

* * *

**Modern Love**

_By: Juuuubbs_

* * *

**Bottoms Up**

Eram cinco horas de uma já escura tarde. Odiava o inverno, era como se o dia não tivesse horas suficientes para conseguir fazer tudo o que precisava, parecia que – durante aquela estação – passava a maior parte do tempo correndo. Se despediu das garotas da lanchonete e correu para pegar o ônibus para o centro da cidade. Odiava o fato de que necessitava de três empregos para sustentar uma vida miserável, mas o que ela podia fazer? Voltar para casa e admitir que seu pai realmente estava certo? Nunca.

Conseguiu pegar o tão sempre pontual ônibus e, pela próxima meia hora, poderia se sentar e descansar um pouco, isto é, se o ônibus não estivesse sempre lotado. Ao menos conseguiu tirar os fones de dentro da mochila e ligou o pequeno aparelho, a música estava alta o bastante para não ouvir os murmúrios dos passageiros e eles não se incomodarem com o pesado som da guitarra, baixo e bateria.

Logo estava descendo na frente de uma sorveteria lotada de crianças com os pais. Lutou para sair do ônibus e, por poucos segundos, quase ficou presa entre as pessoas. Mas conseguiu e logo estava correndo novamente pelas ruas, pulando sobre o gelo e os montes de neve, rotina. Finalmente parou, um pouco ofegante, em frente a um bar com a plaqueta de fechado e com os horários em que abria e fechava, estranhamente, na janela, tinha uma placa com desconto para o publico feminino. Girou a maçaneta e, por sorte, os meninos não tinham esquecido de deixar a porta destrancada.

- Miroku! Inuyasha! – Chamou docemente enquanto andava por entre as mesas até a pista de dança. – Por que toda vez que é o meu turno, tem desconto?

- Pergunta isso pro gerente. – Inuyasha falou mal-humorado enquanto saia da cozinha.

- Não sei por que ele ainda tenta, isso mais parece um bar gay. – Ela falou tirando a mochila das costas. – Nunca vi tanto homem junto...

- Mas eles não ficam dando em cima de você? – Era a vez de Miroku surgir no salão.

- Acho que é uma forma de disfarçar a homossexualidade deles. – Ela riu enquanto os rapazes a olhavam com um sorriso amarelo. – Vou me trocar. O resto do povo já chegou?

- Já sim, estão nos fundos pegando as bebidas e os cozinheiros estão esquentando as chapas. – O moreno falou, agora com um suave sorriso. – Myoga não virá trabalhar hoje.

- Myoga não presta mesmo. – Ouviram um sussurro divertido dela. – Então quem esta no comando hoje?

- Takigawa. – Inuyasha e Miroku responderam em uníssono.

- Isso vai ser engraçado. – Ela sussurrou entrando no vestiário dos funcionários.

**30 minutos depois**

Rin saiu do vestiário, depois de uma ducha tomada, com a maquiagem pronta, botas altas com um leve estilo de pirata, uma saia _jeans_, a camisa do bar encurtada e o avental com o bloco para pedidos. O salão já continha uma dúzia de pessoas com ternos para o _happy hour_, Rin logo prendeu os cabelos em um coque, usando um _hashi_ que estava em seu avental. Ajeitou-se confortavelmente e rumou para a sua seção, onde um grupo de seis homens – vestindo caríssimos ternos – haviam acabado de se sentar.

- Boa tarde senhores. – Falou animadamente com um doce sorriso nos lábios. – Meu nome é Rin e estarei servindo os senhores esta noite.

- Ah Rin-chan! – Um senhor beirando seus 40 anos falou surpreso.

- Bokuseno-sama! – Ela respondeu igualmente surpresa. – E eu achando que o senhor só vinha às quartas-feiras para me visitar!

- Perdão, Rin-chan. – Ele sorriu animadamente. – Mas meus colegas insistiram em me arrastar aqui esta noite! Nunca a trairia desse forma!

Ambos riram e logo o senhor a apresentou para os outros cinco homens ali presentes. Após todas as convenções sociais realizadas, ela anotou os pedidos e se afastou da mesa, respondendo aos gracejos de Bokuseno com sarcasmo. Rin o adorava, afinal, ele sempre deixava boas gorjetas. Deixou o pedido na cozinha e, quando ia se retirar para analisar se tinha mais pessoas em sua seção, o celular tocou. Olhou o nome que piscava e suspirou cansada.

- O que foi agora? – Falou baixamente.

- _Harumi está com febre_. – Ouviu a voz impaciente do rapaz.

- Ela esta só quente ou você realmente checou a temperatura? – Respondeu irritada.

- _O que você acha? –_ A voz dele ia se elevando. –_ Venha buscá-la e levá-la ao hospital!_

_-_ Você realmente acha que eu vou sair agora? Eu já não trabalho de sexta-feira pra você poder sair à noite e procurar uma nova mulher para torturar, e sexta eu ganho muito mais do que no resto da semana. Quer saber? Você é o pai dela, e não me importo se hoje uma nova boate abriu, você vai pegar o seu carro de merda e vai levar Harumi ao médico, vai ficar ao lado dela e cuidar dela até eu chegar.

Nem mesmo esperou resposta, apenas desligou o celular. Levantou os olhos e encontrou os olhos castanhos do garçom encarregado aquela noite. Sorriu cansadamente e foi preparando uma desculpa, mas ele a cortou sutilmente.

- Eu entendo que você tenha problemas em casa, Rin, mas se Myoga estivesse aqui, você estava despedida. Tome mais cuidado.

Não soube o porquê, mas abraçou o homem, sussurrando um pedido de desculpas. Afastou-se da cozinha e se aproximou do bar no meio do salão, Miroku e Inuyasha conversavam sobre qualquer besteira, e, como não tinha mais ninguém na seção de Rin, ela se sentou em um dos banquinhos do bar.

- O movimento vai ser baixo hoje? – Perguntou apenas como pretexto.

- São apenas seis horas ainda, Rin. – Inuyasha respondeu mal-humorado.

- Mas o _happy hour _começa agora, este bar deveria estar lotado. – Ela respondeu igualmente mal-humorada.

- As pessoas estão saindo do trabalho ainda, querida. – Miroku logo tomou as mãos dela e as beijou, deixando Rin sem graça. – Logo logo o movimento aumenta.

Apenas concordou, tentou sorrir, mas estava cansada demais para aquilo, retirou suas mãos por entre as mãos de Miroku. Observou o salão e percebeu o pedido pronto na cozinha. Se levantou e finalmente conseguiu sorrir.

- Miroku, pega pra mim seis chopps?

- Você só vai levar as bebidas só agora? – Inuyasha perguntou surpreso.

- Na verdade, eles já estão com as bebidas, mas falaram que quando eu voltasse com a comida, levar mais. – Riu animada. – Sou eficiente, okay?

Saiu com um sorriso vitorioso, pegou a comida na cozinha, parou no bar e equilibrou tudo em uma bandeja, e ainda andava com classe por entre as pessoas que entravam no bar. Mas, para os rapazes atrás do balcão, ela não parecia tão feliz naquela noite.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Inuyasha perguntou preocupado, enquanto servia uma dose de vodka.

- Problemas com Hakudoushi, é sempre assim... – Miroku respondeu, mas logo deu as costas para o amigo. – Boa noite, a senhorita gostaria de ser a mãe dos meus filhos?

- Não, mas eu quero duas margueritas. – A morena respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico. – Rin está trabalhando hoje?

- Se eu falar que sim, você vai fugir?

- Por que eu fugiria? – Ela se virou e acenou para uma garota que entrava no bar. – As meninas fogem quando ela ta aqui?

- Geralmente... – Miroku ouviu a risada da morena e sorriu.

- Nós viemos pra ver ela.

- São amigas de Rin-chan?

- Sim! – A morena sorriu e a outra garota sentou ao seu lado. – Sou Sangô e esta é Kagome.

- Bom, qualquer amiga de Rin, é minha amiga. – Miroku sorria sedutoramente, tirando risadas sem graças da morena de olhos azuis. – Sou Miroku e o sem educação atrás de mim é Inuyasha.

- Rin-chan já falou para termos cuidado contra as investidas de Houshi Miroku – A garota de olhos azuis falou suavemente. – e para não falar palavras grandes ou difíceis perto de Taishou Inuyasha.

Miroku riu enquanto o rapaz atrás de si se virou e se aproximou da garota com um olhar inflamado, fazendo com que ela sorrisse sem graça.

- Ela falou que eu não sei ler? – Perguntou irritado, apenas aumentando as gargalhadas de Miroku. – Eu sei ler, só tenho preguiça!

Antes que o meio-youkai começasse a aumentar a voz com Kagome, Rin voltou para o balcão, logo percebendo a confusão e sorrido divertida para Inuyasha. Miroku tentava secar as lagrimas imaginarias.

- Mas por isso mesmo, Inu-kun! Imagina ficar falando palavras grandes e difíceis para uma pessoa tão preguiçosa! – Falou animada.

- Até você, Rin? Eu esperava isso do Miroku, mas não de você!

- E quando você se tornou a rainha do drama? – Ela tornou a falar, recebendo como resposta as costas do rapaz, que preferiu atender as pessoas que se sentavam no bar.

Rin correspondeu ao pedido de _hi5 _de Miroku, que ainda ria. Abraçou as amigas e logo se sentou no banco. Olhou o movimento e desejou que não estivesse trabalhando, mas que estivesse ali para se divertir. Abanou a cabeça e se voltou para as mulheres ao seu lado.

- Vão me esperar hoje?

- Viemos preparadas pra isso, acho que vamos nos divertir com Miroku e Inuyasha. – Sangô respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

- Bom, se quiserem ir embora mais cedo, tudo bem. To com um problema e acho que daqui vou direto para o hospital.

- Tudo bem com Harumi? – Kagome perguntou preocupada enquanto Sangô tomava sua marguerita.

- Não sei, mas Hakudoushi estava fazendo o drama de sempre, espero que não seja nada. – Sorriu tranquila, olhou em volta e viu mais pessoas em sua seção. – Volto daqui a pouco!

Sangô e Kagome viu enquanto ela se afastava, mais parecendo dançar enquanto se movimentava por entre as mesas e pessoas. Ela parecia feliz, mas tão inquieta, como se algo não estivesse totalmente certo, mas que aquilo não importava no momento. Não perceberam a admiração que ela atraia por onde passava, nem mesmo se importavam, levantaram o olhar e perceberam que Miroku também o observava a garçonete. Ele sorriu inocentemente ao sentir os olhos das garotas sobre si.

- Não sei como 1,55 de altura pode trazer tanta inveja. – Sussurrou antes de sair para atender um grupo de garotas.

Kagome e Sangô se entreolharam confusas. Rin? Inveja? Miroku estava realmente falando daquela garota que usava camisas xadrez masculinas e largas, daquela garota que era mais moleque do que menina? Não... Olharam para a garçonete, que respondia gentilmente os flertes de uma mesa com três rapazes. Analisaram Rin e, mesmo com sua altura e aparência infantil, ela realmente tinha algo de sensual, algo de diferente, o que justificava um pouco de inveja.

- Inuyasha! – Rin surgiu ao lado de Sangô, assustando ambas as garotas.

- Do que você precisa? – O rapaz se aproximou irritado.

- Anote. – Inuyasha olhou assassinamente para a garota, que sorria docemente. – Dez chopps, uma marguerita, dois mojitos, um blod Mary, uma taça de vinho e quinze doses de tequila.

- Quantas pessoas tem na mesa? – Ele perguntou um pouco assombrado pela quantidade de bebidas.

- Olhe para o salão, Inuyasha, qual é a maior mesa? – Rin perguntou irônica.

Não esperou por resposta e partiu para a cozinha, deuses, como gostava e sentia falta daquela correria, da adrenalina passando por seu corpo! Gritou o pedido para conseguir ser ouvida e, até mesmo ali, no vapor e calor da cozinha, queria que Hakudoushi a apoiasse mais. Sim, não estavam mais juntos, mas a maioria dos gastos com Harumi saiam do bolso – quase vazio – de Rin, então por que ele não podia tentar entender o lado dela? Pelo menos uma vez?

- Rin? – Ouviu Takigawa a chamando.

- Sim? – Se virou e arrumou a franja.

- Ao invés de trabalhar no salão do bar, você poderia trabalhar no salão restaurante?

- Por que? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Lá é um lugar melhor pra você...

- Não, não é. – Ajeitou o aventalzinho. – No bar eu recebo mais gorjetas do que no restaurante e eu realmente preciso do dinheiro, você sabe disso...

- Mas as garotas não ficam no bar quando você trabalha.

- E eu deveria ser punida por isso? – Sua voz começou a ficar exaltada. – Não é justo.

- Eu sei que não é justo, mas assim que o restaurante fechar, você volta para o salão.

- Takigawa, eu preciso das gorjetas. – Rin já estava quase a ponto de chorar de raiva. – Harumi está no hospital e eu só não estou com ela por causa do dinheiro, eu preciso disso!

- Você sabe que eu entendo a sua situação, mas são por quatro horas, as mesas que você estava atendendo, metade das gorjetas são suas, mas me faça esse favor...

- Ótimo. – Quase gritou e saiu rapidamente do corredor da cozinha.

Não ouviu mais o som da música ambiente, não via as pessoas em seu caminho, mas se desviava de forma automática. Todo o fogo da adrenalina tinha se apagado e, pelas próximas quatro horas, sorriu educadamente e anotou pedidos. Não podia brigar com Takigawa e se arriscar a perder aquele emprego, então não se importou em ouvir crianças gritando, entregando contas e recebendo baixas gorjetas. E, após longas horas, retornou ao salão do bar e, pelos deuses, nunca viu um lugar tão cheio.

Percebeu que Kagome e Sangô mantinham sua posição privilegiada nos bancos do bar, que já estavam lotados, nas diversas mesas do salão, todas permaneciam ocupadas. Surpreendentemente, ainda haviam inúmeras pessoas de pé, também lutando e observando para tomar o lugar de alguém sentado. No palco improvisado tocava uma banda local e, na pista de dança, pessoas dançando entre cotoveladas.

- Não foi tão ruim, foi? – Ouviu Takigawa quase gritando em seu ouvido, para tentar ser escutado em meio a tantas pessoas.

- A única coisa ruim são as gorjetas! – Gritou de volta, recebendo uma cara desgostosa do rapaz, mas não se importou.

Ajeitou a saia e os cabelos e voltou para o meio do salão, tentando descobrir qual seria a sua sessão e, se ao menos, teria uma. Estranhamente, observou a quantidade de mulheres que se encontravam ali, afinal, sempre que trabalhava o local inundava de ternos e sorrisos sacanas de grandes empresários. Dançou até uma mesa em que um casal havia acabado de sentar, colocou o seu melhor sorriso e puxou seu caderninho de pedidos e a caneta.

- Boa noite, meu nome é Rin e eu vou servi-los esta noite. – Falou calmamente, chamando a atenção do casal. A garota, ruiva, a olhou de cima a baixo com uma cara de desgosto e o rapaz, seu conhecido, apenas sorriu.

- Nós vamos querer só duas cervejas. – A garota respondeu com desdém.

- Ótimo, voltarei em um instante.

Voltou a dançar por entre as mesas e pessoas que entravam, aproximou-se do balcão do bar, que parecia invisível pelo mar de pessoas em volta. Kagome sorria sem graça por algo e Sangô ria abertamente com Miroku, Inuyasha parecia tentar ignorar as duas garotas que permaneciam ali, já meio bêbadas.

- Miroku, duas cervejas! – Gritou por entre as pessoas.

- Dois segundos! – O rapaz gritou em resposta, ainda rindo com os comentários de Sangô.

Rin apenas tomou as garrafas do rapaz e lutou para sair do meio de tantas pessoas, riu consigo mesma com a quantidade de mulheres ali e, pela primeira vez, cogitou do bar não ser um bar gay no fim das contas. Ouviu gracejos ao andar pelo salão e apenas os respondeu com sorrisos, sentindo olhares irritados de outra mulheres presentes.

- Prontinho. – Sorriu, colocando as cervejas na mesa.

- Me desculpa... – Ouviu a ruiva começar. – Mas ele sempre vem aqui em dias de semana, você trabalha pela semana?

- Bem... – Rin olhou de relance para o rapaz, que parecia desesperado e sorriu. – Não, só estou ajudando hoje.

- Obrigada. – A garota suspirou aliviada.

- Sem problemas. – Rin passou por trás do rapaz e sussurrou levemente. – Você ainda me deve do jogo de quarta, Kouga.

A garçonete seguiu para o salão, procurando mais mesas para atender, quando um belo rapaz de terno a puxou pela mão. A banda que tocaria ao vivo já enchia o bar com uma música suave, sorrindo, o homem rodou Rin pela pista de dança. Logo ele a puxou para mais perto, enlaçando sua cintura.

- Não esperava vê-lo aqui, Bankotsu.

- Você falou tão bem do bar que eu precisei vir.

- Então... – Ela se aproximou sorrindo, sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Você é gay?

- O que? – Bankotsu se afastou momentaneamente, chocado. – Não, eu vim por que queria te ver.

- Ah. – O rosto de Rin se aqueceu pela vergonha, sentiu o celular vibrando e se afastou do rapaz. – Nos falamos depois, okay?

- Sim senhora.

Não olhou para trás enquanto cruzava o salão pela milésima vez, sentia sua cabeça martelando pela raiva e culpa, afinal, sabia exatamente quem estava do outro lado da linha. Não viu o gerente a olhando irritado, e se escondeu no vestiário, tentou controlar sua respiração e olhou para o celular. Novamente o nome de Hakudoushi piscava no visor.

- Levou Harumi para o hospital?

- _Sim, ela está com uma virose, agora você pode vir busca-la?_ – Ouviu o tom nervoso do rapaz.

- Estou trabalhando. Quando você acordar, leve ela para meu apartamento.

- _Rin, hoje é sexta-feira e eu vou sair para aproveitar com os meus amigos. Vou deixar Harumi na casa da sua mãe._

- NÃO! Você é o pai dela, pelo amor dos deuses, aja como um!

_- EU NUNCA QUIS TER UMA FILHA, NÃO É O MEU TRABALHO TER QUE FICAR CUIDANDO DE UMA CRIANÇA NUMA SEXTA A NOITE. _– Ele gritava e aquilo apenas fez com que a raiva de Rin aumentasse.

- Mas você tem uma, quem mandou sem ser descuidado? – Conseguiu responder calmamente.

- _Eu falei para você fazer o aborto, mas nãããão!_

- Não vou discutir isso com você agora. – Enterrou a raiva, lidaria com ela depois. – Eu apenas peço para que você cuide dela hoje, Harumi está doente e eu vou sair daqui as 4 horas da manhã e, de qualquer forma, você pode sair amanha.

Não esperou resposta, apenas desligou o celular e voltou para o trabalho. A adrenalina, a correria, já não tinham o mesmo efeito e as horas pareciam não passar, mas ainda sorria e flertava com os homens no salão. Porém era perceptível que algo estava de errado e, pela primeira vez, viu muitos homens saindo com as mulheres que permaneceram no bar, aquilo diminuía sua impressão de que aquilo era um bar gay. Ao olhar o relógio, sorriu ao ver que eram 4h30 da manhã.

- Rin, não precisa ajudar na arrumação. – Takigawa sorriu amistosamente para a garota.

- Mas vou ajudar de qualquer forma. – Apertou a mão do rapaz docemente. – A gente arruma rapidinho, conta e divide as gorjeta e pronto.

Sangô e Kagome se aproximaram, sendo seguidas por Miroku, enquanto Inuyasha trancava as portas do bar. As garotas riam de algo que o moreno falava, deixando Rin desconfortável pela insana raiva que sentia, mas ainda sorria. Ela sempre sorria.

- Nós vamos ajudar, assim vocês acabam mais rápido. – Kagome falou tranquilamente.

- Obrigada. – Rin sorriu.

- E não se preocupe. – Sangô enlaçou o braço da pequenina. – Você verá Harumi amanhã cedo e nós vamos te ajudar, você não está sozinha nisso.

Não precisava de tanta raiva e preocupação com amigas como aquelas, sabia disso, então sorriu mais aliviada e se permitiu rir das besteiras que Miroku falava e voltou a brincar com Inuyasha. Não sabia, mas as coisas logo mudariam.

* * *

_Rin e Kagome pegaram os aspiradores e materiais de limpeza, enquanto Inuyasha levava os últimos utensílios para a cozinha. Sangô se sentou próxima a Miroku e Takigawa, conversando tranquilamente. Quando eles voltaram, o gerente da noite distribuiu as funções, logo, Rin e Inuyasha limpavam o salão, com a ajuda de Kagome e Sangô, Miroku lavava os copos na torneira do bar e limpando o balcão, enquanto Takigawa ajudava os cozinheiros a limparem a cozinha principal._

_Meia hora depois, após passarem o pano de chão, Rin e Inuyasha se afastam para o vestiário, deixando Miroku terminando as tarefas com Kagome e Sangô, mas elas rapidamente terminaram o que lhes foi pedido. Sentaram-se em frente ao rapaz, que tentava se focar em sua tarefa de limpar a gordura e bebida derramada do balcão._

_- Então, Miroku... – Sangô começou de forma sensual._

_- De quem você gostou mais? – Kagome piscou para o rapaz._

_- Er... isso é meio impróprio... – Falou envergonhado, guardando os copos._

_- Sabe... Você não precisa escolher. – A garota de olhos azuis se sentou no balcão._

_- Nós não nos importamos em dividir... – A morena se inclinou no balcão. – Nós até gostamos..._

_Sangô puxou o rapaz para um beijo, deixando o rapaz nas alturas. Ao sentir os lábios, a língua, dos dois juntos, Miroku começou a tremer de forma incessante, como se estivesse em meio há convulsões. Seria o beijo da morena tão forte assim? E quando Kagome se juntaria? Afastou-se da garota e, ao abrir os olhos, encontrou Inuyasha muito próximo de si e, antes de conseguir dizer alguma coisa, sentiu o punho do amigo em seu rosto._

_- Por que você fez isso?_

_- Por que? – O homem de orbes âmbares o olhou irritado e o soltou no chão. – Por que eu e Rin tivemos que arrumar tudo enquanto você dormia!_

_- Foi tudo um sonho? – O rapaz se levantou do chão. – Espera... VOCÊ ME BEIJOU?_

* * *

Bom galera, só uma ideia inicial... mas vamo que vamo!

To trabalhando nas minhas outras fics, mas eu achei que essas férias seriam tranquilas, mas não foram...

Bom, qualquer comentário, criticas construtivas e tal sempre são validas!

Até!


	2. Don't Stop

_- Ainda não acredito que você me beijou…- Miroku falou entrando no carro do amigo._

_- Você me segurou e eu não conseguia me soltar, mas quando você tentou enfiar a sua língua no meu nariz eu fui obrigado a te bater._

_- Mas você não teria me batido se eu continuasse com o beijo? – A cara de nojo era indescritível._

_- Não, seu estúpido. – Inuyasha o olhou assassinamente enquanto ligava o carro. – O que achou das amigas de Rin?_

_- Muito bonitas... – O rapaz voltou a sorrir._

_- Mas Kagome me é familiar..._

_- Ela parece com a Kikyou, idiota. Contanto que ela não seja estranha como sua ex, acho que tudo bem. – Miroku fechou os olhos se recostando no banco. – Graças aos deuses você largou aquela louca..._

_- Er..._

_- Vocês voltaram?_

_- O que acha de brincar de mata, casa e come? – Perguntou tentando desviar o assunto._

_- Manda..._

_- Rin, Kagome e Sangô._

_- Caso, mato e como._

_- Mas qual delas?_

_- Todas?_

_- Você sabe brincar disso? Você escolhe uma para casar, outra para matar e a ultima para comer._

_- Eu faria tudo com elas, na sequencia que eu falei._

_- Você mataria e depois comeria elas?_

_- Sim. Necrofilia está em alta._

_- Você é doente. – Saíram do estacionamento ao som da risada divertida de Miroku._

* * *

**Modern Love**

_By: Juuuubbs_

* * *

**Don't Stop**

Despediu-se rapidamente de Sangô no carro e entrou no antigo prédio que morava, sendo seguida por Kagome. Estava exausta e subir de escadas até o 6º e ultimo andar era uma tortura em potencial, nem mesmo veria o sorriso maravilhoso de sua filha ao final da tortura. Suspirou profundamente e começou a longa subida em silencio, não queria conversar com Kagome no momento, precisava falar com Hakudoushi. Enquanto subia, puxou o celular e discou o número tão conhecido.

- Harumi, você ainda esta com ela? – Perguntou assim que Hakudoushi atendeu o celular.

- _Não._ – Ouviu a voz calma e ligeiramente bêbada do ex. – _Deixei ela no apartamento da Kaede_.

- Kaede? – Rin perguntou confusa. – Kaede morreu à 7 meses atrás, ninguém esta morando naquele apartamento.

- _Tenho que ir Rin, conversamos outra hora._ – E então a ligação foi finalizada.

- Não acredito nisso. Como eu pude namorar alguém tão egoísta?

**- **Ele não era assim quando vocês namoraram. – Kagome respondeu calmamente, ela não parecia nem um pouco exausta pela subida.

- Eu sei... mas não consigo acreditar que ele trata assim a própria filha, sabe? – A voz de Rin estava triste e cansada. – Olha, pega a chave do meu apartamento e pode ir dormir, vou ver quem esta com Harumi, okay?

- Como quiser.

Chegaram ao 6º andar e Kagome se dirigiu diretamente ao apartamento de Rin. Ao ver a porta se fechando, a garçonete se encostou na parede e fechou os olhos, segurava as lagrimas de desespero. Não sabia o que fazer. Aquela situação era completamente nova e fugia de tudo o que conhecia, como Hakudoushi podia deixar Harumi com estranhos? E se esses novos moradores fossem pedófilos, ou sequestradores, ou psicopatas? Ouviu a porta se abrir e, quando abriu os olhos para encarar Kagome, percebeu a quantidade de caixas espalhadas pelo corredor.

- Pode ir dormir Kagome, esta tudo bem. – Falou automaticamente, encarava curiosa as caixas.

- Estou sem sono. – Ouviu uma voz masculina a responder. Procurou o dono da voz e encontrou um homem alto, belo e com aparência cansada saindo do apartamento de Kaede. - Você é a mãe de Harumi?

- Sim, ela esta com você?- Nem mesmo se deleitou com a incrível beleza do homem a sua frente, seu desespero ainda estava em alta.

- Entre por favor. – Sua voz era metálica, mas não desprovida de certa compaixão pelo desastre que era a aparência daquela mulher.

Rin podia atrair inúmeros olhares e inveja no bar, mas após trabalhar como louca e subir seis lances de escada estava descabelada, suada, cansada e desesperada, principalmente por Harumi ter ido para o hospital e Hakudoushi a ter deixado com um completo estranho. Não chorava mais, porém, seu rosto estava vermelho e quente, ainda molhado pelas lagrimas. O homem sorriu sutilmente, acalmando um pouco o coração desenfreado de Rin.

Se ajeitou ligeiramente e o seguiu para o antigo apartamento de Kaede. O apartamento era apenas caixas rotuladas como 'livros', 'lençóis', etc, as únicas coisas que não estavam em caixas ou instaladas eram utensílios da cozinha e os moveis grandes. Ele se sentou em uma das duas cadeiras que possuía na cozinha, em frente a uma pequena mesa para dois onde estava servido um chá com apenas duas xícaras.

- Peço perdão por Hakudoushi, ele nunca deveria ter deixado Harumi com o senhor. – Sentou-se quando ele apontou para a outra cadeira. – Foi irresponsável da parte dele e ainda tirar sua noite de sono? Injusto.

- Não se preocupe, ele não estava em condições de cuidar dela e eu realmente não me importei. – Ele serviu o chá para ela. – Devo começar dizendo que não faria mal a sua filha e nem a você.

- Mas se você fosse fazer algum mal nunca me diria. – Rin falou mais descontraída, bebendo o chá ainda quente.

- Nisso você esta certa. – E ele sorriu novamente. – Seu marido a deixou aqui e ela estava com uma febre altíssima e com indigestão, dei um medicamento para ela e, desde então, ela tem dormido. A febre baixou e ela parece melhor.

- Você deu um remédio sem prescrição ou qualquer coisa? Hakudoushi passou com ela no hospital e trouxe o remédio junto?

- Ele falou que a fila de espera estava muito grande e desistiu de passar com algum medico. – Viu a mão de Rin tremer e estendeu sua mão e a tocou, tranquilizando-a. – Sou pediatra e ela esta bem agora, você não tem nada com o que se preocupar.

- E por que um pediatra esta morando nesse bairro violento e carente?

- Acabei de me mudar e gostei do apartamento. Fica perto do hospital e o preço é bom, isso é o que importa para mim.

- Entendo... – Rin olhou rapidamente para o celular e percebeu que o sol logo nasceria. Se levantou e sorriu. – Obrigada por cuidar de Harumi.

- Ela esta no quarto.

Rin o seguiu para lá e viu a pequenina e magra criança de 6 anos. Ao olhar a bela garota dormindo, os olhos de Rin voltaram a se encher de lagrimas e finalmente percebeu. Quando Hakudoushi havia ligado, ele já havia deixado Harumi lá, estava tão nervosa que nem mesmo percebeu o som de música abafada atrás do ex-namorado. Era tão burra e estava fazendo aquela inocente e doce menina sofrer. Sentiu a mão do homem em seu ombro e sorriu levemente. Pegou a filha no colo, tendo o cuidado de não acorda-la e saiu do apartamento.

- Obrigada por tudo, prometo que vou fazer o máximo para que isso não ocorra novamente.

- Não se preocupe.

- Boa noite. – Rin se despediu rapidamente e entrou em seu apartamento.

Seu lar estava uma completa bagunça, mas ignorou as roupas e louça suja, rumou para o único quarto e encontrou Kagome dormindo pesadamente em sua cama. Sorriu novamente, ao menos tinha uma boa amiga para ajuda-la. Colocou Harumi na cama e pegou algumas roupas limpas, precisava tomar um banho. Tinha que se apressar para não chegar tarde na lanchonete. Seu banho fora rápido, anotou um bilhete explicando para Kagome que tentaria chegar às 14h30, deu um beijo em Harumi e saiu novamente do apartamento. Foi quando percebeu que nem mesmo havia se apresentado adequadamente ao vizinho, iria lá mais tarde.

A correria nunca parava.

* * *

Só precisava entregar aquela ultima conta, pegar o dinheiro e devolver o troco, contar suas gorjetas e ir para casa. Havia ligado para o hotel onde trabalhava como camareira e conseguiu que alguém a cobrisse naquela tarde também, domingo ficaria com Harumi o dia todo. Se apressou para que tudo estivesse pronto para ir para casa e correu. Logo já estava sem o uniforme e se encaminhando para a saída da lanchonete, quando a porta se abriu e viu Hakudoushi.

- Rin. – Ele falou calmamente, deixando a garçonete com mais raiva.

- Eu não posso lidar com você agora. – Sibilou e passou por ele. Já estava na rua quando ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Temos que conversar.

- A única coisa que eu tenho para dizer para você, Hakudoushi, é que chega. – Se virou para ele e soltou seu braço. – O governo decidiu que você pode ficar com Harumi aos fins de semana e que você tem que pagar a pensão, se você não quer ficar com a sua filha, não precisa. Apenas pague a pensão e viva a sua vida.

- Não é assim...

- Mas agora é. Você não queria filhos, você pediu pelo aborto e eu não quis. Você não precisa sofrer pelas minhas escolhas e você deixou bem claro ontem que você não precisa de nada disso, então vamos deixar assim.

- Eu só estava estressado ontem e precisava sair... – A voz de Hakudoushi não passava de um sussurro.

- Você é assim todos os fins de semana. – Rin sorriu de alguma forma. – E você quer essa vida, Hashi. Não estou falando que você não pode ver Harumi, mas você tem que arrumar sua vida e quando você quiser ser pai e se envolver com ela, eu não vejo problemas. Preciso ir agora.

- Eu te ligo mais tarde...

Rin ignorou o que Hakudoushi falou e simplesmente seguiu seu caminho. Demorou quase uma hora para chegar no prédio de ônibus e mais quinze minutos para subir as escadas, ao menos chegou no horário que havia prometido. Não tinham mais caixas espalhadas pelo corredor do sexto andar, o que a fez se lembrar do que havia acontecido. Antes de ver Harumi precisava fazer mais alguma coisa, alguma coisa para tirar aquela curta conversa com Hakudoushi de sua mente. Bateu na porta vizinha à sua.

- Olá. – Falou educadamente quando o homem abriu a porta, belo, molhado e usando apenas uma toalha envolvendo sua cintura.

- Olá. – Ele sorriu sutilmente.

- Não me apresentei ontem e me senti mal por isso. – Rin sorriu, ignorando seu rosto corado. – Sou Yamada Rin.

- Taishou Sesshoumaru.

- Taishou? – Perguntou confusa. – Existe alguma chance de você ser parente de Taishou Inuyasha?

- Sou o meio-irmão dele, não nos falamos muito.

- Entendo...

Ouviu uma porta se abrindo, ao olhar para o corredor, viu Harumi saindo do apartamento. Sorriu aliviada e feliz enquanto se ajoelhava no chão para abraçar a filha, era ver o sorriso da pequena que a raiva, o cansaço, tudo desaparecia. Pegou a garota no colo e se virou novamente para Sesshoumaru.

- Gostaria de tomar um lanche da tarde conosco? É um agradecimento por ter cuidado de Harumi.

- Não quero incomodar.

- Por favor Sesshy! – Harumi falou em uma mistura de compaixão e animação. – Mamãe pode fazer o bolo que o senhor mais gostar.

- Bom... – Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin e notou a beleza dos olhos brilhantes da mulher e aquela cor... por mais que não gostasse de doces, não podia negar aqueles olhos de... – Chocolate.

- Okay, apareça daqui a pouco, farei um chá e o bolo de chocolate. – Rin sorriu suavemente e seguiu para o seu apartamento, mas antes de entrar, falou divertida. – Sesshy.

Harumi se aninhou confortavelmente no colo de Rin enquanto entravam no apartamento. Toda a bagunça que havia encontrado naquela madrugada, havia desaparecido, deixando espaço para mostrar ou poucos moveis da sala. Kagome estava deitada no sofá, vendo algum programa e, na sua frente, alguns brinquedos de Harumi espalhados. Rin colocou a filha no chão enquanto a abraçava e a beijava. Sorriu para a amiga.

- Desculpe por tudo, Kagome.

- Não se preocupe Rin. – A jovem de olhos azuis sorriu. – Vai trabalhar no bar hoje de noite?

- Sim... – Falou desanimada enquanto se sentava no chão ao lado da filha. – Por que?

- Acho que vou passar lá... Por mais rabugento que ele seja, gostei daquele bartender...

- Inuyasha? Acho que ele namora...

- Não custa nada tentar... – A jovem sorriu e se levantou para pegar algo na cozinha.

- E você, meu amor? Desculpa por ontem... seu pai foi muito irresponsável. – Rin se virou e admirou a beleza da filha. Os longos cabelos negros como os da mãe, mas os olhos eram lilás como os do pai, linda.

- Não tem problema... Sesshy foi legal, deixou eu ver desenho e fiquei melhor. – Ela falou sorrindo, enquanto se aconchegava na mãe.

- Conversei com seu pai hoje, ele vai ficar ocupado por um tempo e não vai conseguir te ver mui to... Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – Nada abalava aquela pequena garota.

- Bom, sabe quem esta voltando de viagem e vai passar o fim de semana conosco?

- Ah mãe... não gosto muito do Naraku... – Só aquela pessoa a abalava.

Ao Harumi falar o nome do namorado de Rin, elas ouviram algo se quebrando na cozinha e alguém batendo na porta. Rin sorriu tristemente para a filha e se levantou, caminhou calmamente para a porta e se surpreendeu ao ver Sesshoumaru lá, segurando uma garrafa de vinho que parecia extremamente cara,

- Não o esperava tão cedo, nem comecei o bolo ainda.

- Posso voltar depois. – Sua voz era um tanto quanto fria, mas isso não fez efeito na jovem que o puxou pela mão.

- Ridículo, apenas entre e sinta-se a vontade. – Rin sorriu. – Vou começar a fazer o bolo e ver se Kagome se cortou. Harumi, depois conversamos sobre isso.

- Ah, isso é para você. – Sesshoumaru estendeu a garrafa que ela agradeceu com um sorriso e a levou para a cozinha.

Rin entrou na cozinha para encontrar Kagome escorada nos gabinetes de cabeça baixa. Percebeu um copo quebrado dentro da pia, por que ela estava tão abalada assim? Estava brava com Rin por tê-la deixado sozinha naquela manha? Ou por Inuyasha ter uma namorada?

- O que esta acontecendo? – Rin perguntou num sussurro enquanto pega os ingredientes para o bolo.

- Naraku não faz bem para você. – A voz da garota era séria.

- Eu sei, mas ele me ajuda em algumas coisas, ele não se importa em cuidar de Harumi quando tenho que trabalhar e ele é um homem responsável, tão diferente de Hashi...

- Mas, querendo ou não, você ainda ama o Hashi e gostaria que ele fosse esse homem responsável.

- Não importa mais, estamos em momentos diferentes da nossa vida e ele deixou Harumi com um estranho. Por mais bonito e educado que ele seja, isso é uma coisa horrível. – Rin preparava o bolo tranquilamente enquanto Kagome servia o vinho de Sesshoumaru em três taças. – Minha conversa com Hashi foi horrível hoje, nós discutimos no meio da rua e odeio ter que afastar Harumi do pai, mas é a única forma de deixa-la segura.

- Afasta-lo é bom para você também, quem sabe um bom tempo afastados faça você esquecê-lo... – Kagome sorriu para a amiga. – Mas você tem que terminar com Naraku, vocês só brigam e não pense que eu e Sangô não percebemos que você chora constantemente e os roxos que aparecem à cada duas semanas.

- Kagome... hoje não. Estou muito cansada... – Sorriu de volta para Kagome. – Deixo você, Sangô e Harumi prepararem uma intervenção, okay?

- Sim senhora. – Ela pegou duas taças. – Vou fazer sala para o seu misterioso vizinho.

- Alias! Ele é o meio-irmão de Inuyasha, bizarro...

Kagome riu e saiu da cozinha, encontrando Sesshoumaru e Harumi sentados no chão, brincando juntos, Rin precisava de um homem daquele jeito. A mulher de olhos azuis sorriu e se aproximou dos dois e estendeu uma das taças para Sesshoumaru, que sorriu imperceptivelmente.

- Estão brincando do que? – Ela perguntou se sentando na poltrona próxima dos dois.

- Estou contando para o Sesshy sobre mamãe e Naraku. – Harumi falou emburrada.

- Querida, depois conversamos sobre isso... não podemos envolver o... – Foi quando percebeu que não sabia o nome dele.

- Sesshoumaru. – Ele falou antes de beber o vinho.

- Isso, não podemos envolver Sesshoumaru nos problemas de Rin. – Sorriu tristemente. – Sou Kagome.

- Prazer. – A voz dele era seria. – Eles brigam tanto assim?

- Só às vezes.

- O bolo já esta no forno! – Rin apareceu sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru apenas olhou para a mulher e percebeu o quanto ela sofria para cuidar daquela pequena menina e sorriu. Rin sorriu de volta, tentando não pensar nos problemas que se seguiriam, ao menos sabia que podia confiar naquele homem à sua frente. Logo estavam comendo o bolo e conversando tranquilamente, Sesshoumaru não participava muito da conversa, mas acenava em resposta. Rin o convidou a aparecer no bar algum dia, reencontrar Inuyasha talvez. Mas o principal comentário de Sesshoumaru em toda aquela tarde fora:

- Este é o meu novo bolo favorito.

* * *

Kagome e Sesshoumaru não demoraram para partir, percebendo o visível cansaço da anfitriã. A jovem de olhos azuis falou que buscaria Rin para irem ao bar juntas, Kagome parecia animada por aquela noite, diferente de Rin. Assim que eles saíram, Rin tomou um longo e quente banho e deitou-se com Harumi, conversou com a filha sobre Naraku e, por mais que ela não gostasse, deveria respeita-lo. Sim, brigavam muito, mas ele a ajudava tanto. Então Harumi precisava continuar tentando gostar dele, ou ao menos pensar no quanto ele era necessário ali.

Dormiram rapidamente, até aquele momento Rin não havia sentido a dor que havia se apossado de seu pequeno corpo, o cansaço e aquela tremenda necessidade de descanso. Eram apenas naqueles instantes que a correria passava e sua mente clareava, sorria. Ganhava novamente a perspectiva e percebia que tudo o que fazia era por aquela doce menina deitada ao seu lado, todas as dores ou noites acordada valiam a pena.

Seu despertador tocou às 18 horas e, ao abrir os olhos, encontrou novamente a correria e a necessidade de continuar naquela rotina, precisava criar Harumi da melhor forma possível e aquilo só era possível com a conta positiva no banco. Três empregos? Se fossem preciso de mais ela faria feliz, sim, não conseguia ver tanto sua filha, mas saber que ela estudava em uma boa escola, que seu futuro estava sendo construído, bem, aquilo era o bastante. Se arrumou enquanto ligava para Kagome vir busca-la, olhava para o reflexo de Harumi adormecida no espelho e não podia evitar de sorrir.

- Vai trabalhar, okaa-san? – Se virou ao escutar a voz sonolenta de Harumi.

- Sim... – Sentou-se na cama e acariciou os cabelos negros da menina. – Mas amanhã nós vamos passar o dia inteiro juntas, eu prometo.

- Mas Naraku vai estar aqui...

- Amanhã ele vai fazer algumas coisas na casa dele, sei que faz tempo que não passamos um tempo só eu e você. – Beijou a testa da filha e foi para a sala pegar sua bota.

Quando a porta se abriu dez minutos depois, não encontrou os límpidos olhos azuis de Kagome, mas as avermelhadas orbes de Naraku. Ele parecia cansado, mas sorria, como não percebia algo de maligno no olhar dele? Por que se submetia a inventar desculpas para suas brigas, para os machucados? Apenas sorriu fracamente. Pegou sua bolsa, se aproximou e o beijou rapidamente, já saindo pela porta.

- Desculpa! Já estou atrasada, mas Harumi já comeu e conversei com o vizinho, se você encontrar algum problema, ele pode cuidar dela. Devo chegar às 4 da manhã e então conversaremos, okay?

Nem mesmo esperou resposta, simplesmente saiu correndo escadas abaixo. O carro de Kagome tinha acabado de estacionar e Rin entrou rapidamente, não dando chance de Kagome falar alguma coisa. Sorriu para a surpresa da amiga, mas não falou uma palavra até o carro estar em movimento.

- Naraku acabou de chegar e estou tão atrasada. – Falou finalmente, acendendo a luz do carro e finalizando sua maquiagem. – E meus pés doem.

- Você esta com a mesma roupa de ontem? – Kagome perguntou divertida enquanto fazia a curva.

- Tomei banho, né? E troquei a camiseta do bar. – Riu divertida. – Não sei se vou aguentar ficar andando e correndo pelo bar hoje, vou pedir para ficar de _bartender._..

- Assim dá pra conversar. – Logo o carro estava parando. – Acho que Sangô já chegou.

- Não sabia que ela viria hoje... – Rin saiu apressada do carro.

- Ela se divertiu ontem e decidiu que seria engraçado voltar.

- Vou entrando, okay? Guardo um lugar pra você sentar!

Novamente Rin corria, mas de forma delicada, por dentro do bar que já estava ficando cheio. Miroku e Inuyasha estavam por trás do bar, servindo algumas garotas que conversavam animadamente, conseguiu ver Sangô bebendo alguma coisa seriamente. Logo encontrou com Takigawa próximo a cozinha.

- Desculpe o atraso, tive que esperar meu namorado chegar para cuidar de Harumi.

- Não se preocupe, Rin. – Ele sorriu tranquilamente. – Mas hoje você não vai trabalhar no salão.

- Ah, eu ia te pedir para ficar no bar, sabe? Só bartender... só dormi duas horas hoje.

- A minha ideia era essa.

- Obrigada! – Ela o beijou no rosto e foi se encontrar com os meninos.

A noite seria mais tranquila ali, sairia cedo e poderia ficar com sua filha. Sim, sua sorte estava mudando, cumprimentou Miroku, Inuyasha e Sangô, prendeu seu cabelo e estava pronta. Kagome logo entrava no bar e se sentava ao lado de Sangô, ao menos a noite seria divertida. Foi quando viu a silhueta de Sesshoumaru andando por entre as mesas, sorriu. Seria uma noite para ficar na memória.

* * *

_- Miroku, você não deveria estar dando em cima daquelas meninas quase bêbadas? – Sangô perguntou divertida._

_- Acho que seria mais inteligente conversar com a garota mais bonita do bar. – Ele respondeu sedutoramente._

_- Agora sei por que as mulheres somem deste bar, você dá em cima delas e elas tem que fugir das suas cantadas pobres. – Ela ri juntamente com Kagome._

_- Se eu soubesse que ficar aqui era tão divertido, nem me preocuparia com as gorjetas. – Rin sussurrou para si mesma. Serviu algumas doses de tequila para as meninas sentadas do lado oposto do bar, mas logo se virou para Inuyasha. – Alias, conheci o seu meio-irmão._

_- Sesshoumaru? – Ele perguntou confuso._

_- Ele é tão bonito, mas meio frio e calado. – Kagome comentou enquanto Miroku lhe servia um novo drink._

_- Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha perguntou novamente._

_- Alem de analfabeto, ele é lento? – Kagome se voltou para Miroku._

_Podiam escutar Inuyasha xingando a jovem enquanto fazia uma batida. Sesshoumaru finalmente se aproximou, ele havia parado para conversar com algumas pessoas, incluindo Bokuseno (que havia voltado por convite de Rin) e todas as vezes que tentava se aproximar do balcão, alguma garota o puxava para dançar ou beber algo. Estava sendo divertido ver a rigidez daquele homem._

_- Então, explica o jogo de novo. – Sangô pediu para Miroku._

_- Você tem que escolher uma pessoa para casar, outra para matar e a ultima para transar._

_- Acho que depois de ter falado da beleza de Sesshoumaru, sabemos que ela não o mataria. – Inuyasha falou ironicamente._

_- E depois de tantos xingamentos, já sabemos quem eu mataria. – Kagome respondeu nervosamente, ouvindo a crescente risada de Miroku e Sangô._

* * *

Oh God, tantas coisas para explicar!  
Bom, inicialmente essa fic foi pensada enquanto eu estava nos EUA no ano passado e eu não contei isso no primeiro capitulo, esqueci. Eu fui num bar com a minha prima uma vez e só conhecia ela, nem mesmo conhecia as músicas que estavam tocando. Mas o lugar estava cheio de gente. Um cara que trabalha com ela (minha prima) também trabalha nesse bar, ele tem dois empregos pra sustentar um estilo de vida melhor. Mas nesse bar não era apenas trabalho e ficar servindo o tempo todo, o Eric (o amigo da minha prima) bebia quando alguém pagava um shot pra ele, dançava e mais se divertia do que trabalhava. Isso foi algo que começou a me dar a ideia dessa fic.  
O Sesshoumaru não tem aquelas marcas no rosto (a meia lua e aquelas faixas), mas seu cabelo é prateado, porém curto. Queria deixar isso mais claro, só que ele continua sendo um youkai...

Eu peço para que vocês não odeiem o Hakudoushi. Ele não estava preparado para ter uma filha, eles são jovens e, ao invés de querer as grandes responsabilidades, ele ainda quer aproveitar a vida como se ainda tivesse 18 anos. Ele é imaturo, mas quem tomou a decisão foi Rin o que apenas aumenta a revolta dele. Ele ama a Rin e Harumi, só não esta pronto para esse estilo de vida.

Trago também boas noticias!

Antes de tudo, estava arrumando meu baú esses dias e encontrei alguns capítulos que tinha imprimido da fanfic "A Melhor Forma", e atrás dessas impressões tinham 4 desenhos que minha amiga fez dos capítulos 02 e 03, criei uma conta no deviantart e estes desenhos estão lá... olhem lá e me digam o que acharam! E sim, estou reescrevendo a fanfic! juuuubbs. deviantart. com (tirem o espaço)

Estou preparando 3 novas fanfics. _"A Caravana" – _Rin e Sesshy, século XVII, ciganos e nobres. _"Sanctuary" – _Rin e Sesshy também, mas se passa após o final do manga... alguns anos depois para ser exata (quando Rin cresce e talz). E, por fim, "_The Coffee Shop_" – Sangô e Miroku, siiiim! Vou tentar fazer uma fanfic com um casal diferente desta vez, e a história se passa na nossa era mesmo!

Quando acabar Yellow eu vou postar uma destas fanfics (que já estou trabalhando), assim que postar o 4º tomo de Fuckin' Perfect eu postarei outra, mas acho que vou esperar Renegade acabar para postar a terceira fanfic... ou talvez eu não aguente e poste tudo de uma vez!

Booooom! Acho que por hoje é só! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e mandem reviews, to meio insegura ;D

Beijooos!


End file.
